Inuyasha
The Main Character in Inuyasha. History Inuyasha is the male protagonist of the series. His exact age is unknown, but in "Swords of an Honorable Ruler", it is revealed that he is over 200 years old, despite having the appearance of a teenager. Born to a dog-demon father and a human mother, Inuyasha is a dogdemon/human hybrid who initially wanted to use the enormous power of the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon. Fifty years prior to the main era of the storyline, though, Inuyasha fell in love with the priestess Kikyo, who was given the task to protect the Jewel. Inuyasha changed his mind, and instead, wanted to use the Shikon Jewel to become a human so that he could live with her, however, Naraku manipulated the both of them into believing they had been betrayed by one another. Before Kikyo died, however, she shot the real Inuyasha with a sealing arrow that bound him to the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha remained there for 50 years, until Kagome Higurashi pulled out the arrow and broke the seal. When the Shikon Jewel, which had previously been embedded in Kagome's body, is shattered into fragments that scatter across Feudal Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome travel together to retrieve its shards with Inuyasha once again seeking it to turn into a full-fledged demon. He is constantly rude and prone to bursts of violence in retaliation to the slightest thing that upsets him. In the beginning, Inuyasha was hostile and uncooperative towards Kagome, merely seeing her as means of recollecting the Shikon fragments. Kaede places a necklace that restrains Inuyasha to prevent him from stealing the Shikon Jewel and killing Kagome during their first encounter; whenever Kagome gives the simple command "Sit!", Inuyasha is forcibly pulled face-first to the ground due to the strong spiritual power the unbreakable necklace contains. As the story progresses, however, he begins to fall in love with Kagome, and yet is strained by the unexpected reawakening of Kikyo. He is extremely protective of Kagome and always worries about her safety. He often blames himself when Kagome is in danger because he feels that she would be safer if she was not with him. Because of this, he sometimes tried to force Kagome to stay in her own world. During these times, he was physically weaker without Kagome by his side. Throughout the series, his feelings for Kagome become undeniable, but at the same time he can't get over Kikyo, causing some indecisive behavior from him. After the reincarnated Kikyo's death, Inuyasha finally moves on and realizes that Kagome is and always was his one and only true love, as she is the sole reason that he is no longer lonely or unhappy. During the final battle within the Shikon Jewel, he states that she was born for him and he for her. After Kagome wishes the Jewel away with him at her side, they are separated for three years. However, Inuyasha and Kagome are eventually reunited, and later married. As a dog demon, Inuyasha has claws he uses to fight with, utilized mainly in his Sankon Tessō (散魂鉄爪?) attack. Due to his half-breed blood, Inuyasha turns completely human on the night of a new moon, losing all his demon traits and powers. Early in the series Inuyasha acquires Tetsusaiga (鉄砕牙?, "Steel-Cleaving Fang"), a powerful sword made from a fang of his father, and develops its signature Kaze no Kizu (風の傷?, "Scar of the Wind") technique. Tetsusaiga also acts a seal to Inuyasha's demon-blood; when he is without it and fears for his life, the demon-blood takes over and he enjoys killing. Attacks # Backlash Wave # Meido Zangetsuha # Wind Scar Weapons Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga: This Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga it cuts the foes Demon Vortex the source of their Demonic Energy.Category:Toonami Universe Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Sword Wielders Category:Airbenders Category:Superheroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Perverts Category:Title Characters Category:Super Centenarians Category:Killing Intent Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Criminals Category:Demon Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hidden Power